


got my mind on your body

by smoldisaster



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Barebacking, Blink and you'll miss it, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Somnophilia, Trans Male Character, Trans crypto, mentions of dacryphilia, slightly???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldisaster/pseuds/smoldisaster
Summary: Tae Joon had expected to have a peaceful, dreamless night just like always when he was cuddled up to his boyfriend. Elliott’s presence alone allowed him to easily fall asleep and not suffer from any nightmares.Tonight, however… his mind decided to provide him with something else.Tae Joon woke up with a whimper, sheets sticking to his sweaty skin. It wasn’t a nightmare. Oh no. Tae Joon just had the juiciest, horniest dream of his life.-In which Tae Joon wakes up from a wet dream and can't fall back asleep. He needs to get off but his boyfriend is still asleep next to him. Whatever shall he do?
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	got my mind on your body

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** this fic uses dick/cock and cunt to refer to Crypto's genitalia so be aware if that triggers your dysphoria.

These days it was rather unusual for Tae Joon to dream. 

That had not always been the case. 

For years Tae Joon had suffered from vivid nightmares, waking up with a scream and sticky sheets clinging to his sweat-soaked skin wasn’t an uncommon experience. That was if he got any sleep at all. The majority of nights were spent suffering with insomnia due to his extreme paranoia. And knowing that he’d only end up having terrible nightmares once he did finally pass out didn’t exactly entice him to get better.

But then Tae Joon had fallen in love and found himself in a relationship. To his surprise Elliott didn’t just return his feelings when he thought he knew the man as Hyeon Kim but fell even harder for him when Tae Joon finally opened up about his past and told Elliott his entire story. 

They decided to keep their relationship secret although keeping that up got rather difficult given that they were basically inseparable and spent all of their time together. 

At this point Tae Joon had unofficially moved in with Elliott. Neither had addressed it yet but most of Tae Joon’s belongings (not that he had many to begin with) had found their way over to Elliott’s place and the trickster had wordlessly made room for Tae Joon’s clothes in his wardrobe after doing the laundry and realizing his boyfriend needed a place to store them. Elliott had also created a little work station for Tae Joon with a desk he had handcrafted himself. Needless to say the first thing they did was have an intense lovemaking session on it. 

They were both more than happy with this development, both of them had been lonely prior to their relationship and were very touch starved so it worked out perfectly for them. How they managed to stay hidden from paparazzis and keep things private was truly a miracle.

Tonight had been no different, Tae Joon had gone over to Elliott’s place after getting out of medical bay, working on updates for Hack while waiting for his boyfriend who had taken over a shift at his bar. 

When Elliott had finally come home, he was incredibly exhausted. Of course that hadn’t stopped them from making out and fuck but after that Elliott had passed out immediately, snoring softly with his face squished against Tae Joon’s chest. 

And while watching his adorable boyfriend sleep Tae Joon had felt his own eyes grow heavy and he quickly drifted off himself. Falling asleep had never been easier than in the company of Elliott Witt.

Tae Joon had expected to have a peaceful, dreamless night just like always when he was cuddled up to his boyfriend. Elliott’s presence alone allowed him to easily fall asleep and not suffer from any nightmares.

Tonight, however… his mind decided to provide him with something else.

Tae Joon woke up with a whimper, sheets sticking to his sweaty skin. It wasn’t a nightmare. Oh no. Tae Joon just had the juiciest, horniest dream of his life.

For a moment he just laid in bed motionless, eyes fixed on the dark ceiling above him while he tried to catch his breath. When he moved, a groan slipped past his lips because his thighs were very sticky and he could feel a very telling wet spot beneath him. 

And the worst part: he was still very horny. 

Tae Joon felt his dick throbbing between his legs, his folds wet with his slick. There was no way he could fall back asleep again.

He didn’t know what time it was. Since there was a bit of light shining through the window, he assumed it was early in the morning. Elliott was still sound asleep next to him, one of his arms wrapped around Tae Joon’s waist and their legs tangled together.

Frustrated, Tae Joon let his head fall back against the cushion, forcing his eyes shut and _trying_ so hard to fall back asleep. 

To no avail. 

His dick continued throbbing with need.

Tae Joon opened his eyes again, letting out an annoyed groan. He knew he didn’t have to worry about waking up his boyfriend. Once Elliott was asleep, it was really hard to get him to wake up.

Speaking about hard…

Tae Joon glanced at the nude body of his lover. If he had to jerk off before falling back asleep, he might as well try out something new. Sure, he could wake Elliott up in a conventional way, knowing his boyfriend would stop being grumpy as soon as he realized why Tae Joon had interrupted his sleep. But where was the fun in that? 

They had talked about this before. It had actually been Elliott who had brought up the topic of somnophilia at one point. Telling Tae Joon how hot it would be if the hacker decided to fuck him while Elliott was asleep, confessing that he’d jerked off to the idea of waking up to Tae Joon using his body for his own pleasure multiple times.

Tae Joon bit his lip. The idea of it was certainly very tempting. And going by the way his cunt got wetter at the thought, he knew his body agreed.

A decision had been made. 

Tae Joon reached for Elliott’s arm, gently lifting it off his chest. He chuckled when he saw Elliott pout in his sleep. This man was just so adorable. And fortunately for him, this had caused Elliott to turn and lay on his back, legs spread wide, making Tae Joon’s plans even easier. 

Licking his lips, Tae Joon’s eyes wandered over Elliott’s naked body as he changed his position to kneel down between his boyfriend’s legs. Elliott was just gorgeous to look at, every single inch of his body was beautiful and it was all _his_. His to touch, to kiss, to _worship_. 

Not this time, however.

Tae Joon was way too horny and impatient to do things slow. 

So while he would love to press kisses all over Elliott’s body, worship him in the way he deserved… this was not the time to do it. 

Tae Joon didn’t hesitate to grab Elliott’s cock, give it a couple of strokes before lowering his head and wrapping his lips around it. There was just something about feeling Elliott’s soft cock get hard that never failed to turn him on. Elliott‘s cock was very big and feeling it slowly fill out his mouth only served to arouse Tae Joon more.

Elliott was so responsive in his sleep too. It didn’t take long for him to start tossing his head around, letting out soft mewls and whimpers that raised goosebumps on Tae Joon’s skin.

The hacker gently sucked on the tip of Elliott’s cock, teasing the slit with his tongue. Soon there was precum leaking out that Tae Joon swallowed greedily. 

He groaned when he had to spread his lips wider to accommodate the growing erection. He lowered his head until the cock nudged his throat. Wasting no time, Tae Joon relaxed his jaw, allowing Elliott’s dick to slide in even deeper. He was fully hard by now and while Tae Joon couldn’t wait to get him inside his needy cunt, he’d never pass up the opportunity to choke on Elliott’s dick. Especially since it made Elliott moan in his sleep, legs trembling next to Tae Joon’s head. 

Tae Joon eventually pulled off with a wet pop, licking his lips. He blew hot breath against the hard dick, enjoying how that made it twitch. He kneeled back and reached between his legs. A hiss left his mouth when he first touched his own dick, shuddering at the sensation. He gave it a couple of jerks before lowering his hand, feeling how wet he already was. He didn’t need any preparation at all. Good. 

Having wasted enough time, Tae Joon moved next to Elliott to push the trickster’s legs together, making it so much easier for him to straddle Elliott’s thighs. Tae Joon grabbed Elliott’s cock again as he lifted his hips. He bit his lips when he rubbed the tip against his folds, spreading his slick before getting it into position. 

He couldn’t tear away his eyes from Elliott’s face as he lowered himself on his boyfriend’s cock, not stopping until it was fully sheathed inside of him. The hacker groaned at the feeling of being stretched open, Elliott’s thick cock filled him so much and Tae Joon loved the feeling, was addicted to it. He could feel his own slick run down his thighs and drip onto Elliott’s legs and the sheets. 

Elliott let out another whimper, hands flexing as if he wanted to grab Tae Joon but he never woke up. 

Tae Joon started moving, setting up an almost torturous slow pace as he rolled his hips against Elliott. 

“Ssi-bal,” Tae Joon whined, his eyes rolling back at the immense pleasure he felt.

He changed the angle of his thrust so that Elliott’s cock brushed over his sensitive spot every time Tae Joon lowered his hips. 

It didn’t take long for him to start panting heavily. His first orgasm was quickly approaching. The reality of what he did to his sleeping boyfriend... Tae Joon had not expected to be so into it but fuck, he was so turned on.

He placed one hand on Elliott’s chest to keep up his pace while his other hand rubbed his dick in rhythm to his thrusts.

His body was tingling and it only needed a couple more strokes before Tae Joon was shaking and hit by his orgasm. He threw his head back with a moan, cunt clenching tightly around Elliott’s dick to feel him drag against his inner walls even more. He closed his eyes as he came all over his boyfriend, shuddering at the lewdness of that act.

“B-Babe?” A sleepy question pulled him out of his post-orgasmic haze and he opened his eyes. When Tae Joon looked down, he saw Elliott blinking at him slowly, clearly awake now.

“What’s going on?” 

As a reply Tae Joon rolled his hips against him, making them groan in unison.

“Fuck,” Elliott whined, hands grabbing Tae Joon’s hips. “Please tell me this isn’t a dream.”

Tae Joon huffed and leaned down until their chests were touching, hands cupping Elliott’s face gently as he pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

“You’re not dreaming, jagi,” Tae Joon whispered against his lips when they broke off. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You succi-succet-suc- you did,” Elliott panted, looking at him in awe. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

The hacker shrugged, “I woke up from a wet dream and needed to get off.”

Elliott groaned again, his hips helplessly thrusting up into the delicious heat around him. 

“And you decided to ride me while I was sleeping, baby? Fuck, that’s so hot.”

Tae Joon smirked, “I knew you’re into it.”

“Damn right, I am,” Elliott growled, catching Tae Joon’s lips in a seething kiss. “The idea of you waking up all hot and bothered, so desperate to get off and deciding to use me... I love it so much. I love _you_ so much. You’re so perfect, baby boy. So perfect for me.”

Elliott’s words went right to Tae Joon’s heart and his cock. He shivered, desperately pressing another kiss against Elliott’s lip. 

“Can I fuck you now?”

“Please,” Tae Joon mewled. 

Elliott let out a deep growl that went straight to Tae Joon’s dick and grabbed him by his hips, easily sending him over onto his back. Tae Joon stared up at his boyfriend who was towering over him with a hungry look in his eyes.

“I’ll give you what you really need, baby boy,” Elliott purred as he grabbed Tae Joon’s legs and spread them. He wasted no time to plunge right back into Tae Joon’s tight, wet heat and immediately set up a ruthless pace. 

“Fuck, look how well you take me, sweetheart,” Elliott moaned. “So wet and needy and all for me.”

“Ye,” Tae Joon agreed breathlessly, unable to say much more. With each hard thrust he felt Elliott’s balls slap against his ass and it all felt so obscene and dirty and Tae Joon _loved it_.

“You fit so well against my cock, like you were made for me.”

Tae Joon could only give a loud moan in response, his hands gripping the sheets in a tight grasp.

“You like it when I say that? When I get all possev-pos-possessive with you?”

“Y-Yes,” Tae Joon hiccuped, his voice breaking. He felt tears brickle at the corner of his eyes at the sheer intensity of it all. 

“Tell me who you belong to.”

“Yours. I’m yours, jagi.”

“That’s right, baby,” Elliott growled. He spread Tae Joon’s legs even wider, practically bending him in half as Elliott fucked into him.

“I’m close, baby boy,” Elliott let out between clenched teeth.

Tae Joon looked at him pleadingly and whimpered, “Need you to cum inside of me. Please fill me up, daddy.”

And that was all the encouragement Elliott needed. He let out a long, drawn-out moan as his movement came to a staggering halt, his hips pressed flush against Tae Joon. 

The hacker moaned himself. He could feel Elliott’s dick twitch inside of him, releasing his cum in thick spurts.

Tae Joon was relishing the sensation of being filled by his lover. Tears were openly running down his cheeks due to the sheer intensity of it all. It had taken a while for him to accept this part of him; how emotional he could get during sex. Of course Elliott had been nothing but accepting once it became clear _how much_ Tae Joon cried during sex, telling him it was endearing and also a little bit arousing if the trickster was completely honest. 

“So good, baby, fuck,” Elliott groaned above him as his dick shot out another load.

The trickster let go of Tae Joon’s legs who wasted no time wrapping them around his lover’s waist. He held out his arms and didn’t even have to say anything, Elliott knew instantly what Tae Joon was asking for. He let himself flop down on the hacker and Tae Joon sighed happily as the weight of Elliott pressed him further into the mattress.

“Fuck baby, I’m spent,” he heard Elliott chuckle next to his ear. 

“Don’t pull out yet, please.”

“Wouldn’t dream about it, my sweet prince.”

Tae Joon let out a content hum and snuggled closer to Elliott.

Elliott lifted his head to get a good look at Tae Joon, wiping away his tears with a gentle smile.

“You did so good, Taejoonie.”

Tae Joon melted against his touch, feeling so much love and affection for the man on top of him.

Elliott pressed soft kisses all over Tae Joon’s face before capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

They lazily made out like this for a while, simply enjoying the love they felt for each other and being this close.

After a while Elliott pulled away again and looked at Tae Joon with concern in his eyes. 

“A-A-Also I hope you know that it’s mutual,” Tae Joon raised an eyebrow in question and Elliott blushed. “I’m yours just as much as you’re mine. N-N-Not that I _own_ you, of course not. It’s just something I say in the heat of the moment and-”

“Ya,” Tae Joon interrupted him by pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. When he pulled back, he gave Elliott a warm smile. “Don’t worry. I know.”

Elliott relaxed against him with a relieved sigh. Tae Joon ran his hands over his back, fondly caressing his warm skin.

It didn’t take long for both of them to drift off and they fell back asleep still connected. 

To his surprise Tae Joon had yet another dream.

This one wasn’t filthy or arousing, nor was it scary. 

This time Tae Joon dreamed about his sweet, loving boyfriend cuddling with him on a lazy afternoon.

And for the first time in his life, Tae Joon smiled in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized the actual somno part isn’t that long but I never planned on writing about Elliott fucking Tae Joon and that got a little out of hand, whoops. Guess I have to write another somno fic in the future 8)
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smol_disaster) (@smol_disaster) if you wanna talk about Cryptage hcs ❤️
> 
> -
> 
>  **random fact about the writer:** I really hope the nickname Taejoonie will get picked up by more ppl. I asked a friend who knows Korean about fitting nicknames for our beloved hacker and Taejoonie stuck with me as one of the cutest.


End file.
